


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by DiamondWolf_YT



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Panic Attacks, and i also cannot write for shit so... oops, how do I tag??, i cant tag things., just gonna say this is based off of a tumblr post, more tags will be added later on i swear, uhh.., uhm.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWolf_YT/pseuds/DiamondWolf_YT
Summary: Just a couple Sanders Sides oneshots I'd make. Occasionally, though. Leave comments please. Also say how I can improve writing, thanks!If you wanna request things, go ahead, feel free.





	1. A Box Of Lies

It was late. Extremely, late. The window was open, curtains flowing from the soft breeze coming in, light from the moon flooding the room as much as the small window would allow.

 

Deceit was tired. So tired. Thomas had been keeping himself up, lying to himself, and in turn, Deceit was awake too. Speaking softly to himself the lies he told Thomas, but it was for the best. It was all in the interest of Thomas. It was all for him. Yes, yes- all for him. The lies, they kept him happy. Made him sure that his friends weren't mad, or that he would be fine and no one would care if he uploaded a video late. He had to lie to calm down.

 

Of course eventually the lies had put Thomas to sleep, and as the lights in the Side's rooms dimmed with it, Deceit let out a sigh, falling backwards onto his bed. He was mostly just in more lighter clothes - what? You cant exactly sleep in a cloak if you wish to be comfortable -  and draped an arm over his eyes, taking a deep breath. He must sleep, he knew, even if he really,  _really,_ didn't need nor want to.

 

But he remembered something. You see, he has a small box in his dresser drawer. It's full of little pieces of paper, with all the lies he's spoken on each piece. It's full to the brim. It has been. And it somehow keeps filling.

 

Reluctantly, he pushed himself up to sit, rubbing at his eyes - damn it, he felt like he would pass out any second, he just wants to sleep - and he practically forced himself to stand. His legs moved slowly, and he scowled all the way to his dresser. If only he could do it later. But alas, chances are he'd forget and then never get to it. 

 

Opening the drawer where it  _usually_ was proved to be useless, as the box was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Well, this is  _not perfect.._ " He murmured softly, sarcasm lacing his lie, as obvious as possible.

 

He searched the drawers, under the dresser even, and the scales on his face itched with annoyance. He  _needed_ that box, he  _needed_ those lies, he couldn't stay calm without knowing where it was.

 

Of course, it was on the top shelf in his closet. Huffing out a breath, he stood on the tips of his toes, reaching and barely grabbing the box.

 

"Oh I just  _love_ being short.." He murmured, eyes narrowing in agitation. Just as he grabbed it, letting out a small "aha!" he stumbled back, the box dropping to the floor with a small thud as he, too, fell back. The box spilled its contents onto the floor, papers scattering about, some have even gone to the center of his room. They were everywhere.

 

At first he didn't mind. He got up and started to pick them back up to put back into the box.  _But there was so, so many_. Too many. It looked like some were scribble down in a hurry, others flowing and neat, others having their paper stained darker in some places  _and he couldn't figure out why._

 

Until he read just a few of them. He read, eyes scanning over each one he picked up, until it seemed it was all coming back. It hit him, and though he tried, he couldn't keep the telltale sting of tears from reaching his eyes.

 

Shaking his head, eyes closed, Deceit, cleared his throat. "I'm fine." Another lie. He read them still. Over and over until it was like he memorized each one he picked up. It hurt. It was almost as if he read what was written about himself, at times.

 

This throat seemed to tighten, breathing getting uneven. No, he wouldn't get so upset by this. He cant. But even still, his arms shook, and his vision blurred, his breathing getting ragged and uneven, loud, it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him and it was getting  _so hard to breathe._ He dropped the papers, letting out a small, choked sob. Why?

 

He tried, really, to be  _good,_ to be  _wanted,_ but when you're Deceit,  _no one wants you._ That's what he kept telling himself. Over, and over, and he believed it, from the very beginning. 

 

It felt like he was suffocating, the room seemed to get smaller, and he all but collapsed to the ground, hands finding their way into his hair. He grabed and pulled, just trying to feel something. Just trying not to be numb.

 

He was loosing all feeling in his body, he could barely even feel the tugs at his scalp, and the tears that seemed to flow forever went unnoticed. His hands moved from his hair to his face, and he started  _scratching_. It could've hurt, but he cant  _feel anything, he can barely see **oh god whats going on where are they he needed someone to helphelphelphelpsaveme-**_

 

He let out a loud, heartbreaking, sob, curling in on himself. He wanted to hide away from the world, maybe never even come back. He couldn't breathe..

 

His vision darkened, little spots of black dancing around the edges of what he could see before slowly the darkness seemed to engulf him, and he collapsed onto his side. He didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the gasp. He couldn't hear, couldn't breathe, and couldn't move or see or- or-

 

He didn't wake up for some time.


	2. Came to His Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Part two of A Box of Lies!}
> 
> Someone found him. Someone cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH people actually liked the last one, so im making a part two? its really late so i might need to do a couple revisions later or tomorrow, so. yeah, thanks for actually liking this tho! means a lot!

It had only been an hour. An hour since Deceit had gone unconscious, lying curled in a ball as much as he could be, in his room near the closet. Out cold, from exhaustion mostly.  Papers were still scattered around him, although one slipped under the crack under the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Though, for the others, it felt off. Patton noticed. Waking up, he rubbed at his eyes, wondering what could have possibly woken him. He wasn't a light sleeper, so when he slept, he'd be out for a good ten hours, so it was a surprise that he'd woken up, so soon after he'd actually gone to bed, too!

 

But still, something felt off. Maybe something was wrong with one of the sides?

 

No, no, they would've woken one of the others up if it were the case, he was sure of that. They might go to Roman, or him. That's what they usually do, so  _why did he feel like he should check on everyone?_

 

Yes, he thought. He had to check on them, make sure they were okay. Who knew if something had happened? Virgil and Logan don't usually sleep, nor does Roman - he's busy making nice dreams for Thomas each night, so there was no point in sleep - so it wont be too hard for them to get hurt or something of the sorts.

 

Maybe Roman just tripped up in the dream room, or maybe Logan spilled his crofters. Maybe Virgil just saw a silly thing on Tumblr again.

 

Though he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting about someone.

 

"I'm not forgetting anyone.. I'd know if I forgot one of them!" He said and sighed. He was frustrated. Not a common thing, but never the less, frustrated. It wasn't like he could lie and g-.

 

Oh. Deceit. He felt bad for forgetting about him. Guilty, mostly.

 

"Well, Imma just have to go make sure he's okay!" He said, hopping out of bed, feet touching the soft carpet from his room.

 

Of course, it didn't take long to get there, but just to respect Deceit's privacy (Though, Roman may say that since he doesn't respect theirs much, they shouldn't respect his) he stood just outside his bedroom's door, and knocked.

 

"Kiddo? You doing okay in there?"  
  
  
  
There as silence. Patton looked down after his foot slid just a bit, and noticed a little piece of paper sitting innocently on the ground. Cocking his head to the side just a bit, he bent down, doing his best not to bend the paper too much while trying to pick it up. "Well I wonder what this is..." He murmured softly, flipping the paper over.

 

There were words, looking hastily scribbled on there, as if the person who wrote it was in a hurry. No punctuation, no capitalization, a few words seemed to be scribbled out and rewritten, and it looked as though whoever wrote it had pressed hard with a pencil, creating thick, dark and shaky lines. 

 

The words were simple, but it gave just that amount of an extra meaning.

 

 

**_I am fine. Everything will be alright._ **

 

 

Patton blinked, unsure what those words meant exactly. It was obvious that Deceit had written it, but  _why?_ Why would he need to write it down, too?

 

Hesitantly, Patton reached and grabbed the doorknob. Usually, he would wait until the door was opened for him - he didn't want to intrude - but it's been a little bit, maybe 5 minutes? - and there wasn't even a sound. Sure, Deceit could have been sleeping - Patton will admit that that is a possibility - but that seemed unlikely.

 

Pushing open the door just a tad, he called in. "Dee? Kiddo? You alright?"

 

He peaked in and let out a small gasp, finding Deceit still there, lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh no-" he murmured softly, worried something had happened to the scaly side, and he rushed in with a concerned face.

 

When he got close enough, kneeling down by Deceit's side, he noticed the tear tracks down his face, and the way his hair was messy and seemed like it was tugged at. Really, it made Patton's heart hurt to see him like this, all distressed even asleep.

 

He just sighed, stood, and began collecting the papers. What? The room had to be at least somewhat neat for a bit.

 

He didn't read them - though, maybe one or two he did read, and those just made him concerned - and found a small box on the ground, deciding to place the papers in there.

 

Then, he dragged a blanket over to Deceit and draped it on him - he was.. just a little too heavy for Patton to carry, so there wasn't a chance he could get him to the bed - and also brought a pillow that he managed to get under Deceit's head.

 

Patton, gently ruffling Deceit's hair, decided he might ask him if he was okay tomorrow. He should probably stay with him through the night, but that has a chance of not being the best idea.

 

"Sleep tight, kiddo," he said softly, standing and heading towards the door, and as he left he had just missed the small smile slowly creep onto Deceit's face, because even asleep, he felt just a tad better, a little happy, a little bit more.. comfortable. And that's just because someone  _cares,_ and someone wants to  _help him._

 

And that's really, all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well uh. i tried. im not the best at fluffy things, just angst, so. oops? sorry if this was bad--
> 
> its actually really bad and rushed and oheb3cwkubow i might rewrite it soon. i dunno.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhng... i cant write for SHITE.
> 
> uh.
> 
> i got the idea from a person i follow on tumblr. so.


End file.
